Realization
by Carrie Beff
Summary: Mina has booked a gig for the Newmans at the Peaceville Public Pool, but Carrie doesn't know how to swim! Lenny offers to help her but Carrie finds out something about Lenny that will change their friendship forever. I DON'T OWN GROJBAND Oneshot.


**Me: Hey it's Carrie, turns out I am an ignorant friend**

**Lenny: Very ignorant**

**Me: *annoyed sigh*let's get on with the story already!**

* * *

**Lenny's Pov**

'Where is she..' I thought as I swung my feet impatiently while sitting on the stage. I looked to the left to see Konnie brushing her hair, then looked to the right and saw Kim trying to fix the tv, wich it's making some buzzing sound. I spent about 30 minutes listening to Kim and Konnie do whatever. "AGH!" I groaned in annoyance. I went over to pounce on Kim when I heard garage door fly up. "Hey gu-" She stopped at the sight of what it would like if a vicious bear was about to attack an innocent person. _Sigh _'I'm such an idiot' She ran over to me.

**Carrie's Pov**

Whatever Lenny was doing, I didn't wanna know. I ran over her and grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "MINA BOOKED US A GIG AT THE CITY POOL!" I screamed Kim hesitantly looked at me "Cool!" "NO NOT COOL!" Kim put her brush down and walked over to me. "Why not?" "_Sigh _I can't swim!" They all stood there with their mouths hanging open.

**Lenny's Pov**

Is she serious right now? Heh, CAN'T SWIM!? She MUST be kidding we're going to the pool, I've got other problems to deal with! Soon enough I've got an idea. "I'll teach you to swim!" I screamed out in front of everyone. "Really?" Carrie spoke up, "Sure Why not?" "Because, I thought Kim and Konnie were going to teach me house," Kim and Konnie both looked at her like she was crazy. "Uhm..no. Me and Kim are going to hang out near the food cart!" "Yea Konnie's right, there may be cheese," I looked over at Carrie and she rolled her eyes at them. "So when is the gig?" I asked "Tomorrow," Both Kim and Konnie jumped up and down and squealed "SHOPPING!" _Sigh _are you serious!?

**Kim's Pov**

I popped out my phone and quickly called my mom. She answered "Hi honey how are yo-" "MOM, CAN YOU COME TO CARRIE'S HOUSE TO PICK US UP? WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" "First, where and second, shopping for what?" "Mina got us a gig at the pool so we need cute swimsuits!" "Ok honey I'll be there," Me ans Konnie continued our jumping and squealing until we heard a car noise. 'Wow, that was quick.' Carrie went to open the garage door and everyone went to get in the car.

**Konnie's Pov**

_Grumble _Im getting hungry. "Are we there yet?" It's been about an hour and I've asked that question millions of times."Grr...FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" I felt a nudge at my arm and hesitantly looked to my right. All three Kim, Lenny, and Carrie shushed me. I stayed quiet for the ride...I should just go to sleep until we get there.

**Carrie's Pov**

We finally made it to the mall! Everyone hops out of the car, I looked behind me and saw Mrs. Kagami give Kim six, ten-dollar bills. "I'll be back in 2 hours, that's enough time for you guys to shop and maybe get a snack." "Ok mom!" I watched as Mrs. Kagami get in her car and drive away

Kim passes out 10 dollars to each of us and keeps another 10 for Konnie. "Ok so we have our money and I think Lenny has enough money to buy us lunch. OK lets split up now."

We all walked into the mall and split in two groups, Lenny walks with me and Konnie walks with Kim. Time for shopping.

**Lenny's Pov**

Me and Carrie walked over to a swimsuit shop and Carrie started looking for swiswimsuits that cost 10 dollars or under."Here's a cute swimsuit that I think will fit you Lenny!" I looked up in embarassment "N-N-NO IT WOULD L-LOOK BETTER ON YOU!" She gave me a puzzled look i'm such an idiot! My face was flushed red. 'Damnit! I embarassed myself right infront of her!' "Uhm...thanks" she shook her head and went back to looking for a swimsuit. An hour past and Carrie finally found a swimsuit. It was an orange two peice with a ruffle on the top and another at the bottom, once she finds out im a guy, i'll have a better chance with her! It took another hour for Kim any Konnie to find a swimsuit so we had no time for lunch. We ran outside and got in Mrs. Kagami's car " So honey, what does you and Kim's swimsuit look like?" " Not telling, it's a suprise!"When we made it t Carrie's house everyone went to get their stuff and left. Time to get ready for the gig.

**Carrie's Pov **

I have a weird feeling that Lenny is a guy, I mean, the way she acted in the store. Something's up! I went to the bathroom and took a shower, when I got out the shower, I got dressed and put up my new swimsuit I went downstairs to eat dinner, walked to my room and went to sleep. I can't wait to learn how to swim tomorrow.

*** the next morning***

**Lenny's Pov **

"...ugh" I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth. Ugh I look like a riot, I rinsed my mouth and went downstairs to eat without bothering to brush my hair. "You think you're going to where a girl's swimsuit or one of your own?" My mom asked from across the room "Today, I'm letting her know I'm actually a guy," "That's nice Lenny," she smiled at me. I went to get dressed and got in the car.

**Carrie's Pov **

Me, Kim, and Konnie were already at the pool and were waiting for Lenny to get here. " Carrie, me and Kim are going to go to the snack cart for grilled cheese sandwiches if you don't mind," I did a shoo gesture to them just to let them know that I'm ok with it. Soon I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and quickly looked behind me " Hey Carrie," " Hey Lenny..." I looked at her for a while, she had a Newmans t-shirt on, grey flip-flops, and...are those swim trunks!? " Something wrong Carrie?" "OH NO NOTHING!" "Okay...ready to learn how to swim?" First she took off her shoes then her shirt or should I say HE! He wasn't wearing a shirt! I just facepalmed and looked away ' I'm such an idiot I'm ignorant! Clueless!'

**Lenny's Pov**

I watched as she looked away. Maybe I shouldn't have shown her that I'm a guy, I think I broke her. She took a deep breath, looked back at me and gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with acting like a girl! Now, you won't have to...you never had to..." "I know I just never wanted to ruin our friendship," "Well our friendship isn't ruined now is it!" She smiled at me " Y-yea uh..." Our faces were soon inches apart, when I started to lean in, Kim and Konnie showed up " Hey gir- woah... Lenny is a guy? COOL!" Konnie shouted. "I see you two are getting friendly already!" Kim said. I hate those two.

* * *

**Me: HOPE U LIKED MAH FIRST STORY! I...might make more.**

**Lenny: *sitting in a corner and thinking about what just happened***

**Me: BAI! ^_^**

***garage door closes***


End file.
